


192line的仲夏

by dxyqlshga



Category: 192line, 凡人哲语, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 李向哲 - Fandom, 贾凡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxyqlshga/pseuds/dxyqlshga
Relationships: 192line - Relationship, 凡人哲语 - Relationship, 凡哲 - Relationship, 哲凡 - Relationship





	192line的仲夏

自从3三月份从波兰回来，赶了几场演唱会，接着是5月份的漫展，一直在工作上马不停蹄，或许，想休息一下了。  
爸妈劝凡凡不要太累，让他该休息的时候，去休息一下，也是，想休息一下了。  
吃饱了在家躺着撸着猫，突然接到一个邀请，说是拟邀自己和大哲两个人去进行一个为期五天四夜的“威尼斯之旅”邮轮的旅拍顺便宣传。  
发微信过去：“大哲，在忙吗？”抬头看了一下时间，是中饭时间了，唉，不知道他有没有准时吃饭呢？估计这会子还在拍戏吧？  
丢下手机，进行漫长的等待。  
凡凡以前也坐过邮轮，但是，每次旅程都是一个全新的、不一样的体验，不知道这次是什么样的体验呢？  
凡凡掰着指头，虽然自己今年都二十多了，可是因为还在读书，还有一些假期，而哲哥，他这么忙，会不会没有空去啊？  
想到这里，手机传来新消息提醒，点开，大哲回复自己了。“好啊，正好忙里偷闲，那个时间段没有我的戏，我到时候有空去。”凡凡内心暗自窃喜，九九感受到，它的毛快要被薅没了。  
“那我去回复助理答应咯~”凡凡激动地敲完这些字。  
大哲回他：“那我也跟经纪人说一下。”还不忘发一个猪猪猛点头的表情。  
哲哥当然答应啦！毕竟他也期待在拍戏期间有个喘气的机会，借着其他工作安排去过旅行，岂不是美滋滋？  
跟经纪人对了一下行程，那段时间的戏有一两场，但是任务不是很重，可以跟导演商量商量，等回来再拍。  
行程定了，那就搓手手等海上旅行吧！  
不知道是不是因为有了这个小假期太开心了，于是哲哥发起了100天挑战：我要挑战100天坚持健身，大家跟我一起来！他还特意写了挑战的内容，好像说给某人听一样，“比如100天不吃甜食……“  
凡凡打卡微博，看到特关的哲哥发微博了，嘻嘻，我也来！“我可以连续100天吃甜食！我发誓！监督我行么 哲哥”打完这些字，凡凡心里真的乐开了花，哈哈，我终于可以光明正大的吃甜食啦！小蛋糕、甜甜圈、泡芙，我来啦！  
陷入甜食美梦的凡凡被大哲的回复：“。。。连续增重100天？”  
凡凡委屈，凡凡要说！  
“你不是说我可以多吃点嘛！”  
“也是，多吃长到两米宽。”  
气死了气死了气死了，李向哲，我要跟你绝交10分钟！

距离邮轮旅行还有一个多月，来打个今日份的健身卡吧~  
哲哥兴致勃勃的发了条微博，凡凡很快就回复了：滴！（配了张栗子蛋糕的图片）  
吼！没想到这个凡真的坚持100天“不”吃甜食，虽说凡是吃了甜食但是靠吃少点其他东西来保持卡路里的摄入，但是，凡凡这种体质，容易胖的！  
心里哼哼一笑，回凡凡：“体重+1”

杭州漫展也宣了，哈哈，来了来了，我来了，我李汉三又来了！  
大哲看了一下宣图：Emmm？怎么，VIP的票价是520？大哲的商务合作都是由经纪人一手负责的，但是这个价格也太……太妙了吧？！  
转发的微博里面，凡凡只想去吃吃吃，哈哈哈，去杭州漫展其实只是为了吃好吃的杭帮菜还有……还有去大哲家撸猫！  
大哲懂，但是又不好意思明说，只好转发到：来来来，来杭州喝茶。  
看到了特关转发，凡凡开心地敲大哲小窗口：大哲，那个，我到杭州漫展的时候，也想到你家喝茶。  
哈哈，终于主动出击啦，大哲故作镇定地回他：“那行，但你记得带起东西，别丢三落四，可以的话，捎上几个罐罐（坏笑表情）”  
“行行行，我到杭州再给两只宝贝买哈~”

过了几天，凡凡和羔羊他们一齐去聚餐，羊发了条微博，凡凡懒得发了，直接就去羔羊下面评论：我吃了一盘以后搞个还在拍我知道我为什么这么胖了么。  
大哲拍戏休息间隙，刷了一下微博，吼吼，这个人和羔羊他们下去吃饭了？看一下评论有没有认识的人，有就回复他一下，点开，滑下去，哼哼，这个人，吃这么多，大哲生气：“就（不）知（带）道（家）吃（属）！（？）”  
“你干嘛这么凶啦！”  
“😶么么哒”  
羔羊惨，看着小情侣在自己微博打情骂俏的。

6.21，本以为两个人分隔两地，分隔在两场音乐会上，就不会有什么搅和的。  
在音乐会开场前，大哲发了条微博，配图是穿着品牌方爸爸的T恤和可可爱爱的梦可宝包。他发给凡凡了条微信过去，“快夸我！”  
凡凡没有回他。  
算了，这家伙估计准备上台了。  
打开微博，看到回复，凡：“喜欢你的包。”  
嗯？这叫夸我？  
不行！  
“我也喜欢，谢谢（就不送你）”  
“那我来抢好了。”暗示。  
哼，不给，虽然是这样说，但是这样回他好像很小气，算了算了。

礼尚往来，既然昨天的微博，他都回复我了，这次我得夸夸他吧？  
What？我是凡凡的铁粉？？？  
行，那就这样夸他。  
——蓝，是想念，是每一次有你们的陪伴  
“（哦，这真的是）言重了。”哈哈哈哈哈，也不要太想我嘛~~  
哼，哲哥回复了，不行，我得把梦可宝的包要过来！  
“包你给不给！先把这个说清楚”  
嗯？又来问包的事情？溜了溜了。

大哲回家了。叫他的猫，没猫应他。上到阁楼特特和警长窝在一角，一脸：你干嘛？地看着它们爹。  
忍不住了！抱着他的猫使劲吸，“特特警长，爸爸回来啦~下个月有个哥哥会带着罐罐来看你们的~”特特警长虽然在家待习惯了，但是也禁不起这一顿被狂吸，躲起来了。

终于熬到月底了！离下个月正式见面的日子又少了些，今天的太阳实在是太好了，使人心情愉悦，真的忍不住发微博呢！  
——六月的最后一天也是阳光明媚。心情好的凡凡还配上自己与品牌方爸爸送的皮卡丘的配图。  
周末，大哲的信息栏跳出微博的消息，“谁啊？”吼，是凡凡？看看他发了什莫登西。  
哦？这只皮卡啊？我也有啊！  
“巧，这皮卡揪我也有一只诶”  
“把你的送给我 我就把这个送给粉丝”  
？？？上次馋我的挎包，这次馋我的公仔？no no no  
官博也很懂事，连续点赞了10天前大哲发的梦可宝挎包和凡凡今天发的皮卡丘的公仔的微博。嗯，就只点了两位的。

终于，终于等到上邮轮的日子。  
杂志方官博@ 了两位，两位也激情转发。  
“船票已经备好啦～ 行李也收好啦 就等你啦（还@了大哲） 只要哲哥早上不逼着我喝热水 我们还是好胖友”凡凡在国外养成的习惯改不了，早上习惯喝冰水，大哲这种养生系的，在梅溪湖也没少督促凡凡少喝冰的多喝温水。  
“那不让你吃甜食吧~”哲哥跟着凡凡转发的这条微博转发。  
凡凡在屏幕那头嘴巴嘟嘟，哼，怎么行！我可是要打卡100天甜品的男人，怎么可以这样！  
凡凡妥协了，“我负责烧水。”配上一个委委屈屈的表情。既然不能放弃最爱的甜品，那就多喝热水吧。

和岸上热情的粉丝分别，两位和工作人员正式踏上这次旅拍。  
在上海登船，放眼望去，因为生活污水等原因，近内陆的海水是浑浊的，他们很期待，在这次旅程中，能看到一望无际的碧蓝的大海。

大哲在粉丝为他送行的时候很淡定，但是上到邮轮，整个人都变得激动起来。他很喜欢大海，每当到海边，他都觉得心情非常的舒畅。

每天晚上邮轮上的凤凰大剧院总会上演不同的演出。两人早早的吃了东西，准备开工。  
晚饭是草草的解决，工作人员也是，为的就是能赶在演出前，完成拍摄任务。

舞台对于两位学习美声的少年来说，是神圣的。在学习声乐的过程中，目光每每投向舞台，他们都渴望有表现自己的机会。  
而他们的相遇，也是美声、舞台创造出来的结果，感谢去年的冬天，成就了今年的夏天。

工作人员怕他们进入状态比较慢，先为两位拍摄了剧院里观众照。  
只有咔嚓咔嚓的拍摄声和工作人员的讨论声，隔除这些声音，他们在倾听对方的心声。  
——待会儿唱歌吗？  
——唱！  
——让我们梦回梅溪湖把。  
——Can you feel the love tonight

工作人员请两位上台，希望他们能表现演出的状态，或许，可以唱首歌。  
默契地，两个人唱起了《Can you feel the love tonight》  
对于一些情感、一些歌词或者说一些旋律凡凡都非常敏感，让他想起梅溪湖的那段日子，带崽；不断磨练，期待上台的机会；和兄弟们一齐出去玩；还有室友……  
沉醉于音乐、舞台光芒中的他们，导演满意地点点头。  
“好，cut，收工。“导演看了看表，时间差不多了。  
接下来就是自由活动时间，小情侣之间，怎么能错过独处的时光，而且，还是在剧院里。

“走，去吃点夜宵。你今天好像没有打卡甜品哦。”大哲饿了，他为了打卡健身，把自己吃饭的时间都压缩了，也只是吃了两口晚餐。  
晚餐的时候其实已经吃过小甜点的凡，毫不犹豫地答应了。  
大哲贴心地帮凡凡点了一个小蛋糕和绿茶，自己却点了一大份牛排。  
“哇，哲哥你吃这么多啊。”  
“我……我晚餐顾着健身，只吃了几口，没吃饱。”  
“那你多吃点。”

吃完小蛋糕的凡凡打开了手机的网，嗯？网呢？谁把我的网吃了？  
“哲哥，船上信号不好欸。”  
“你就不要玩手机，看我。”  
凡凡脸刷一下红了。

吃完了。  
“好无聊啊，但是又好饱，不想这么快睡觉。”  
“那我们去甲板上走一走？”  
这是一个好提议。  
吹着带着盐味的海风吹拂着邮轮，大哲伸开双臂去拥抱海风。  
“哲哥今天心情不错嘛。”  
“哈哈哈，我终于出来玩啦！”  
凡凡只是默默地笑着，看着大哲这么开心，他也很开心。  
人类的悲欢是共通的，特别是对于容易捕捉到别人情绪的凡凡来说。

该睡觉了。  
“走吧，回去睡觉吧。”  
东西还没有收拾，不过没关系，明天再弄。

大哲拍戏习惯了不太规律的作息，而凡凡也有排练，作息也是不太规律。  
两个人的房间是挨着的，有什么事也可以互相照应。

大哲睡前并没有拉窗帘，他想着，若是能有好运，赶得上明天海上的日出呢？  
凡凡整理好自己，再睡。  
“晚安，好梦。”

太阳如期升起，大哲是起晚了，当窗外的阳光照射进来，大哲才搓了搓眼睛，该起床了。  
凡凡也是睡晚了，错过了海上的日出。可惜了。  
今日的行程依旧是拍摄，明天就要上岛进行下一轮的拍摄了。

他们早上的任务是在甲板上进行拍摄。  
早上的阳光灿烂，精致的凡凡早就做好了防晒，而大哲也戴上了墨镜。躺在躺椅上，变化各种pose来进行拍摄。  
庆幸的是，拍摄工作很快就完成了，可以提早收工。  
拍摄组提议去尝试邮轮上的火锅，这真是妙极了，又可以有一个拍摄的素材了。  
时间还早，餐厅里几乎没有什么人。  
点了四宫格的锅底，还有些常吃的菜，当菜品都端上桌的时候，终于可以进行下一轮的拍摄了。幸好这次只是拍照，可以边拍边吃，所有工作人员看着他们大快朵颐，自己也馋了。  
对于食物的期待度并没有这么高，所以，这次的火锅还算过得去。

下午的太阳是炽热的，室内的拍摄是最好不过的了。  
回房间稍作歇息，换上由品牌提供的足球服装和鞋子，在室内足球场进行拍摄。  
大哲在正在拍摄的剧里，饰演的是一个体育生，足球对于他来说并不是什么难事，刚到足球场，他就忍不住玩起来，拍摄组让他们先进入一下状态，自由发挥一下。凡凡撒娇地说：“哲哥带我玩嘛~”大哲把球传给他，凡凡接住，而又踢回给大哲，几个回合下来，大哲自觉无趣，居然自己玩起来，把几个工作人员当作路障，绕着他们玩起球来。凡凡看到大哲不带他玩，其实是自己不太想动了，便席地而坐。大哲玩着玩着，意识到，自己好像漏了些什么，啊，是凡凡，他把球运到凡凡跟前，说:“我给你表演一个颠球。”说着就用脚背颠起了球。凡凡被逗得咯咯笑，“哈哈哈，哲哥你也太厉害了吧！”  
“好，开始拍摄。”拍摄组调整好机位，跟两位商量好怎么拍摄后，下午的工作正式开始。  
两人虽然嘻嘻哈哈的，但是一到工作时候，就严肃了起来。  
眼神相对，犹如两方的球员在球场上争夺胜利的战争一触即发。  
“好，cut，可以了。”  
听到导演这么说，两人绷不住了，相视哈哈大笑起来。  
“哲哥你干嘛这么凶看着人家。”  
“诶，好像你更凶欸！”  
“好啦好啦，我刚刚差点憋不住笑啦，忍得我好辛苦。”

今日的工作总算完成了，原本今晚是要在酒吧进行拍摄任务的，但是因为明天需要上岛拍摄，为了让他们更好地休息，就先结束今天的行程了。

在大哲健完身后，他们终于可以有自己的时间了。  
“今晚想吃什么？”  
“听说这里的米其林三星不错，我想去吃！”  
“那是贾富贵请客吗？”  
“哼，快走啦，人家都饿坏了！”

相对于贾富贵来说，大哲其实是很随便的，几乎不挑食，有得吃就行了。凡凡了解他，为他点单，再给自己点单。  
出品确实不错。让大哲赞不绝口。  
“呐呐呐，我这次请你吃，你就不要再惦记着我生日会的时候没有留牛排给你啦！”  
原来如此，两个月前的事情，自己只是随口说说，都快忘了这事，他居然还记得？

吃完晚饭，大哲想去看日落。  
“好啊，我也很久没有认真地观赏过日落了。”

甲板上，带着些许余热的海风吹来，眺望远处渐渐没于海面上的太阳，日出日落，一天结束了。  
不说话，默默地眺望，享受片刻与世隔绝的宁静。惬意的海上时光与现实忙碌的生活和工作被暂时的隔离，这是专属于他们的夏日假期。

“走，喝一杯。”  
“明天不是还要上岛吗？”  
“哎呀，怕什么，就喝到微醺。”  
凡凡耐不住大哲的软磨硬泡，跟着去了。

经过一条两边都摆满蜡像的路，走到了星光酒吧。这里是一片吹着海风喝酒的地方。今晚的人不多，可能都去看演出或者去逛船上的游乐设施了吧。  
“你想喝什么？”  
“嗯……哲哥你帮我点吧，你点啥我就喝啥。”  
大哲帮凡凡点了一杯海岛微风，给自己点了一杯薄荷茱莉普。  
“甜甜的，适合你。”  
“哲哥你这个是什么啊？让我尝尝。”凡凡拿过大哲的那杯，喝了一口，薄荷味直冲脑壳，“哇，哲哥点的这款好清爽欸！”  
大哲还没有喝到，却被凡凡先先先尝了，没办法，得宠着。  
“你想尝尝吗？”  
大哲以为他会把杯子推回给他，谁知道，一股薄荷味轻轻地附在自己的唇上。  
若蜻蜓点水一般。  
“好啦，快喝啦。”  
大哲还在愣着，脸上热辣辣的，幸好周围没什么人，也没有人注意他们这桌发生了什么。  
沉默着喝完了酒，其实酒精度数都不高，也只是有些许的微醺，凡凡靠在大哲肩膀上，“太开心了，明天就上岛了，可以去买东西了~”  
“你怎么只想着买买买。”  
“哎呀，买东西就是为了自己开心嘛~”  
“行行行，时间不早了，明天要早起下船呢，我们回去睡觉了。”  
“那我要一个晚安吻~”  
……  
“嘿嘿，哲哥最好了~”

回去还要洗漱，淡淡的薄荷味还留在唇齿之间。  
大哲有些舍不得刷牙。  
“想什么呢！不刷牙会得蛀牙的！”

醒来的时候，终于见到了陆地了，是鹿儿岛了。  
行程非常赶，下了船直奔目的地。  
大哲的拍摄设定是运动系型男，所以，他一套衣服就拍完了所有的照片。  
而凡凡，就比较……算上穿在身上的，他这次带了4套衣服上岸拍。  
下船的时候，大哲穿着他的灰色格子运动装，而凡凡，穿着棕色的格子套装。  
拍摄组的人不言而喻，懂了懂了。

经过街道，凡凡先拍了第一组的照片，单肩背着心爱的背包，自信地迈步向前，俊俏的少年郎，大哲非常满意。他趁着凡凡拍摄的时候，去了隔壁7-11买了瓶东西喝还有买了自己最喜欢的垃圾食品薯片。  
“欸，好素材！”  
摄制导演让凡凡去换另一套衣服，这次换大哲来拍摄。  
在7-11门口，领着刚刚买到的零食，嘴里叼着刚刚扭开盖的果汁，双耳戴着无线耳机，就是一个拽拽的酷盖！  
拍摄场地转到了一个饭店的门口，在一排红灯笼旁，为刚换好衣服的凡凡拍摄第二组照片。这次的，他换了一套印着日本街头的长T，别具一番风情，手中拿着一台相机，宛若一个到处采风的摄影师。  
到大哲了，场景换成了一家店的店门，像一个游客一样，戴着墨镜，看着旅游指南。  
“很好，再来一张不戴墨镜的！”  
换了个角度，咔嚓。  
附近还有一台自动贩卖机，很好，大哲的最后一组照片，就在这里完成了。早上的拍摄，也总算完成了。  
趁着比较早，摄影组计划去鹿儿岛一家有名的店去吃和牛，鹿儿岛的和牛称是日本第一，那来到这里当然要来吃一顿和牛啦！  
当然，这餐算在行程的预算里面，所以……大家当然是放开肚皮来吃啦！  
每个人在第一口和牛入口后，都露出“为什么世界上还有这么好吃的牛肉”的表情，实在是！太美味了！美味到不知道能用什么样的形容词去形容。  
凡凡还点了一个提拉米苏，今日份甜品打卡成功√  
吃完饭，直奔附近的小火车站——这是下一个拍摄点。  
大哲在车站后车牌拍了一组酷酷的“游客照”，接着就到翻凡凡了。  
穿梭在首发站窄窄的小道中，凡凡与火车，把人带到了复古的年代。  
趁着还没有发车，拍摄组抓拍了一张坐在窗边望着窗外人的凡凡。  
他望着还没有上车的他。

火车开动了，咔嚓，这套衣服的任务，也完成了。

下了火车，大家都奔着岛上的免税店去了。  
凡凡去换了一套自己的衣服，这套衣服已经在大哲面前出现了很多次了，而凡凡觉得，穿着自己的衣服，总会有一种舒适和安全感。

一行人满载而归，凡凡也买了些当地的小甜点，临走前，拍摄组在街头拍完了凡凡最后一组照片，可以了。今天就完成任务了。  
拍了整一天，都快累坏了。

回到邮轮上，刚好是晚饭时间，凡凡已经买了一袋吃的，他没有什么心情去吃饭了，此刻他最想做的事情是——躺着。  
发微信给大哲。“哲哥，我累了，今晚不去吃晚饭了。”  
“那，你在房间煮点热水，喝一喝，吃点小甜点。晚上在跟你去吃宵夜哈。”  
正好，趁着这段时间，休息一下，再去健身，虽然累，但是健身打卡这个flag不能倒。

出汗总让人神清气爽，回到房间，刚好日落了。  
凡凡躺在床上，戳手机，翻看今天偷拍到的大哲和一些景色，嘿嘿，最好看的还是哲哥。望望窗外，太阳要下山了，看了时间，估计这个点大哲在健身，那就不打扰他了。  
健完身的大哲，就是另外一个凡凡，今天实在是太累了，他躺在沙发上，戳手机，戳着戳着，居然睡着了，一阵海风吹过，冷到了，打了个喷嚏，看下时间不早了，万一凡凡过来找我去吃东西，这一身臭汗的，多不好啊。  
啥都没想，放下手机去洗澡了。  
九点半，宵夜时间开始了。躺了很久的凡凡起身去敲大哲的门，时间，估计哲哥没什么事情干了吧。  
开门。  
大哲穿着睡袍，头上还是湿漉漉的。  
“嗯？饿了？”见到凡凡，大哲猜到，他肯定要去觅食了。  
“嗯……嗯，你先穿衣服吧，我，我回去旁边等你。”  
“别，别，我怕你待会又磨磨蹭蹭的，在这里等我吧，我穿了衣服马上来。”  
大哲一把把凡凡拉进来，关上门，找了套衣服去直接换上。  
做了这么久室友，都知根知底了，何必躲躲闪闪呢。  
凡凡偷偷地瞄到了，哲哥的腹肌还是依然这么结实。  
其实大哲在健身完之后，其实去餐厅找了些东西填肚子，毕竟消耗大。  
嗯，船上的牛肉面不错，想不到凡凡这个面食爱好者点的东西还没有踩雷过。

第二天的行程，没有那么赶了，早上是绳索攀爬体验，下午是水上乐园体验。  
早上的早餐，是美味的甜甜圈配上冰美式，完美！

“啊啊啊！我不想去！”凡凡发出了花栗鼠的尖叫。  
呜呜呜，太高了，不想去不想去啊啊啊。  
大哲见凡凡这么怕，还吓他：“凡凡你看，这是有一条绳子，只要上去就没有回路了。  
在打高尔夫的小朋友，不解地看着这个大哥哥，这么大个人，有什么好怕的？不就是上去玩一下而已嘛。  
摄影组的人在窃窃私语，凡凡咬咬牙，那就试试吧。  
大哲早就上面玩得很6了。  
海风呼呼地吹着，虽然凡凡很高大，但是他也怕回掉下去。  
专业的教练一步一步慢慢引导他，凡凡看着玩得贼6的大哲，一点点、一点点地克服自己内心的恐惧。  
摄制组见到差不多了，对跟上面的摄影师说，“可以开始了。”  
前期的工作真的很重要，适应了绳索攀爬以后，凡凡很快就可以进入工作状态了。  
哲哥也是有慢慢引导他。  
太阳越来越猛烈了，拍摄快结束吧！

午餐大家吃了一顿好的，有烤海鲜，储蓄好体力，下午到水上乐园狂欢。

大哲早就换好了泳裤，打算玩一顿爽快的。  
大哲对于水上的滑滑梯非常感兴趣。凡凡不喜欢下水，他就在岸上看着。  
大哲挑衅他：“凡凡，来玩啊！”  
“我不！”  
凡凡见到摄影组准备有水枪，在泳池里加满水，趁着大哲滑下来的那一刻滋他。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
“欸，你怎么这样！”  
大哲也不甘落后，站在泳池里和他互泼。大哲“高冷”？不纯在的。  
旁边带着孩子的家长看着这两个大男孩，真的好像自己调皮的小朋友，管都管不住。

晚餐后，趁着人流都往凤凰大剧院走，直至消停，凤凰大剧院外恢复了往昔的宁静。  
人很少，今晚还要星光酒吧取景。  
走完熟悉的蜡像长廊，尽头就是星光酒吧了。  
今晚的酒吧被短暂的包了场。  
明亮的吧台，半满的酒杯，拽在手中的纸牌，僵持的气氛，有一瞬间，让人回到港片中对弈的场景。  
“我送一杯西瓜汁给对面的贾先生。”  
“那我还一杯黑色俄罗斯给对面的李先生。”

酒水真的上来了。  
服务生，用手一推，杯子滑到凡凡面前，凡凡一手接住，嘬了一口。  
轮到大哲了，他喝下一口，可是拍摄不允许他表情管理失控，他神情自若地对凡凡说：“贾先生点的这杯酒，好眼光。”  
“彼此彼此。”

收工！导演很满意。  
人都走了，又只剩下他们两个了。  
西瓜汁嘬去了小半杯，而大哲那杯黑色俄罗斯，只动了一口。

“不好喝吗？”  
“嗯？你来尝尝就知道了。”  
“我不试~”  
大哲真的无语，不知道哪里突如其来的脾气，竟然一股脑地喝完了。  
“咳咳咳。”太呛了。  
“这玩意是啥？”  
调酒师回他：“这是伏特加加上咖啡利口酒。”

？？？真的有点上头。  
“不行了，我要回去休息一下。”  
“那我扶你。”哈哈哈，小狐狸真的是狡猾。

明天是最后在船上的最后一天了，也快回到中国了。  
明天，要拍摄共同看日出的他们。

洗完澡的大哲还是有点点上头。  
大哲怕最后一天拍摄起不来，在凡凡准备睡的时候，敲响了凡凡的房门。  
“那个，凡凡，我，我怕明天起不来，可不可以……今晚，和你一齐睡啊？”  
“啊？”  
“那你就是答应咯！”  
“不是……”本来小狐狸还想推脱一下的，算了，谁叫自己给他点了烈酒做底的就呢。

说是来睡觉，其实是来聊天的，他们也好久没有这么两个人聊天了，他们聊了近况，聊了一下工作，发现大家搬砖都不容易，又经常熬夜，太难了。聊着聊着，困意上来了，倒是凡凡被抱着睡着了。肩膀上枕着的人均匀地呼吸着，凡凡轻轻地拍着他的背，一起进入梦乡。

最终是赶上了海上的日出。  
今天拍摄的地方就在昨天玩攀爬的地方，还早，没有什么人。  
今天的凡凡穿了一件蓝色细竖纹衬衫，搭配一条米白的裤子，而大哲穿了一件黑白宽竖纹的衬衫，藏青色裤子。

凡凡在吃早餐的时候看了一下手机，居然有网！是快回到内陆了！他发了个微博  
——今天的朝阳和你们哪个更绚丽？  
上海 早安 ♥

当然，有网意味着快回到内陆，快回到内陆意味着这次旅拍，快要结束了。不过没关系，明天就是漫展了，他又可以和大哲多呆一天！

完成了早上的拍摄，这段邮轮旅拍是正式打板了。  
凡凡也终于有了自己的时间，好好的逛一下邮轮上的免税店了。给爸爸妈妈捎了些东西，也给自己买了些小什件，也算完成一件小心愿了。买买买使人快乐！

“哈哈，今晚就可以看看警长罗特啦！”凡凡很开心，他又可以撸到大哲家的猫了。  
“欸，等等，别这么开心先，你给他们带手信了吗？”  
“回到去买就是了，是我顺带去超市买些生活用品的时候一起买。”

属于192line的夏日邮轮旅拍，是时候画上句号了。接下来，要赶回杭州，进行漫展见面会前准备了。


End file.
